


JJ Steps Up

by Notsalony



Category: No Ordinary Family
Genre: Exhibitionism, Happy accidents, Hyper Intelligence, Just the Right Spot, M/M, Masturbation, Misused Powers, Other, Powers got me laid, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Retribution, Selfcest, Voyeurism, forced public masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: JJ was disappointed in his powers, till he started exploring his powers.  Now he’s pretty sure he’s got the best powers ever.





	JJ Steps Up

**Author's Note:**

> My brain went sideways with this.

It was all angels, math, calculations.  Apply force here, watch that force play out in a predicted pattern of movement that eventually ended exactly where he planned it.  It’s what had made playing football so easy for him.  He’d been learning the last year or two with his powers how it could be applied to people.  The right thing mentioned here, the right color seen there… maybe moving an object so that they had to walk around it.  And you’d be shocked what people will do.

He’d set his sights on the captain of the Football team.  He’d been picking on JJ for the last six years, if it wasn’t one thing it was another.  Even when JJ joined the team back when he first got his powers, and helped the team as a good member, never out shinning anyone on the team, but using his powers to stay first string… the Captain hadn’t liked him one bit.

He’d picked on him in the showers, tried to humiliate him and belittle him.  Stealing his clothes, taking his towel, forcing him to have to walk naked to the coach and ask for anything to wear.  JJ had let a lot of it slide, for a reason.  Never attack when you’re the most recent victim… draws all eyes directly to you.  No he waited.  Watched, observed and recorded.

He had ensured that the Captain and his girl friend broke up, ensured that his power drinks during practice were spiked with just the right chemicals to ensure that his sex drive was through the roof.  And he’d engineered that he wouldn’t have a minute alone for weeks.  And just to cover his basis, he’d also hacked into the guy’s computer, so he could make sure that he never had any privacy and he’d know if he jerked off.  And a few post hypnotic suggestions had ensured that he didn’t have any wet dreams that actually let him cum.

Then he’d set up a conference that the Coach would be going to so practice was canceled, but the gym and the locker room was made available to anyone who wanted to work out anyways.  And a few planted suggestions and a well timed poster had 99% of the team out at a movie right now.  So it was just the Captain, JJ, and the cameras he’d implanted in the locker room shower for this occasion.  Granted the Captain thought he was alone.

This mistake could cost him.  Because as he stepped into the shower the motion activated cameras began to broadcast to every student in the school directory for the last few years.  JJ smiled as he watched his team captain began to masturbate, finally feeling free to take himself in hand and work himself over.  JJ hid because there was a 75% chance that someone would come tell him or that other people would come in to see the show in the flesh.  JJ watched from his hiding space as several people snuck in and he slipped into their mix in the back.  Smirking to himself at how complete this humiliation was.  His eyes stopping at the flashing indicator that his brain was giving him.  He slipped back into his hiding spot just as one of the teachers came running in.

“Damn it Marcus, the fuck are you doing!?” JJ had timed out most of the teacher’s positions and Marcus’ average orgasmic release so that just as he was cumming he spun around faced the crowed of people, red faced and ashamed as he continued to helplessly cum in front of them.  He smirked.  Tapping something on his tablet he shut off the cameras and activated the camouflage mode so that even if they looked right at the cameras they’d never see them.  And slipped out.  He’d collect his cameras later.  Watching as the coding on the school’s home page recoded to a never ending looped saved video of Marcus’ masturbating.  JJ smirked to himself, that’d teach Marcus to mess with JJ Powell.

Now to go home and jerk off to the video.  JJ smiled as he walked off, having to adjust himself as he walked away.


End file.
